memory_alphafandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Bitva v mlhovině Omarion
Bitva v mlhovině Omarion byla prvním větším ozbrojeným střetnutím mezi sílami Kvadrantů Alfa a Beta na jedné straně a Dominionu na straně druhé. Navíc šlo o jedinou bitvu takového rozsahu, ke které došlo v Kvadrantu Gama. Spojená flotila cardassijského Obsidiánského řádu a romulanského Tal Shiaru se pokusila provést preventivní úder na domovskou planetu Zakladatelů, nacházející se v mlhovině Omarion, přičemž padla do připravené léčky a byla kompletně zničena Jem'Hadary. Ve výsledku se jednalo o masakr srovnatelný s porážkou, již Federaci uštědřili Borgové v bitvě u Wolf 359. Prolog V roce 2371 bylo již jasné, že Dominion představuje hrozbu nejen pro Federaci ale pro celý Kvadrant Alfa. Přestože invaze z Kvadrantu Gama zatím nebyla na pořadu dne, došlo již k mnoha střetům s Jem'Hadary, které mimo jiné měly za následek například zničení [[USS Odyssey|USS Odyssey]]. Vypuknutí války však bylo jen otázkou času. Federace a Klingonská říše tak bez větších průtahů zahájily přípravy na vpád Dominionu, včetně posilování obrany Deep Space 9, klíčového zařízení u ústí Bajorské červí díry, a snahy o ochranu vyšších politických a armádních postů před infiltrací Měňavci. Naproti tomu Romulanské hvězdné impérium se odmítlo do těchto věcí zaplést, i když výměnou za informace získané v Kvadrantu Gama Hvězdnou flotilou zapůjčilo Federaci maskovací zařízení, které bylo nainstalováno na [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]]. Stejně tak se, v té době zaměstnána vlastními drobnějšími problémy, do příprav nezapojila ani Cardassijská unie. Tajné přípravy thumb|Enabram Tain v hovoru s Garakem. thumb|Plukovník Lovok. Přístup Cardassijského centrálního velení k této nové hrozbě silně znechutil Enabrana Taina, jediného vůdce Obsidiánského řádu, který "nezemřel" předtím, než odešel do důchodu, který trávil v kolonii Arawath. Tain pomýšlel na zničení Dominionu jediným silným úderem, proto kontaktoval romulanský Tal Shiar a učinil nabídku na společný, ale velice riskantní, podnik. Přes Romulany se dostal k veškerým informacím získaným Impériem od Federace - mezi jinými i to, že domovská planeta Zakladatelů se nachází v mlhovině Omarion a že loajalitu armády Jem'Hadarů si zajišťují skrze jejich závislost na ketracelu - a na jejich základě vypracoval plán počítající s masivním útokem namířeným přímo proti planetě Měňavců předpokládaje, že vyhlazení téměř celého druhu, a tím i zastavení dodávek ketracelu, nezvratně ochromí celý Dominion. Tain však neměl ani ponětí, že jeho protějšek v Tal Shiaru, plukovník Lovok, byl eliminován a nahrazen Měňavcem. Zakladatelé tak o Tainově plánu znali veškeré podrobnosti, poznali svou příležitost a udělali vše, aby ji využili ve svůj prospěch. Přestože cardassijské zákony Obsidánskému řádu výslovně zakazovaly budovat či udržovat v činnosti jakékoliv vojenské lodě, započal v soustavě Orias s přísně utajovanou stavbou flotily válečných lodí třídy Keldon. K jejich stavbě poskytl Tal Shiar maskovací zařízení upravená tak, aby lodě nebyly detekovatelné dominionskými skenery. Tal Shiar mezitím vybudoval svou vlastní flotilu několika válečných ptáků třídy D'deridex. Dohromady šlo o dvacet lodí, jejichž společná palebná síla byla dosti účinná, aby během jedné hodiny zničila povrch celé planety Zakladatelů. Jediní, kteří o přípravách útoku věděli a přitom do něj nebyli přímo zapojeni, byli Elim Garak a Odo, které zajali a uvěznili na Tainově vlajkové lodi, když předtím vyšetřovali smrt několika bývalých agentů Obsidiánského řádu, jenž měla úzkou souvislost s právě připravovaným úderem. Spuštění operace thumb|Cardassijsko-romulanská flotila se demaskuje u DS9. Ke konci roku 2371 opustila spojená cardassijsko-romulanská flotila soustavu Orias a zamířila k Bajorské červí díře. Při příletu k Deep Space 9 se odmaskovala a odeslala zprávy určené cardassijské a romulanské vládě. Tain ve zprávě adresované Cardassianům vysvětlil své motivy a vybídl Cardassijskou unii k bdělosti před případnou odvetou Dominionu. I když obě vlády odmítly jakoukoliv odpovědnost za tuto akci a popřely i to, že by o čemkoliv věděly, tváří v tvář možnosti otevřené války se Zakladateli zvolily vyčkávací strategii přiznávajíce Tainovu plánu slušné šance na úspěch. Velitelství Hvězdné flotily rovněž rozhodlo o nezasahování do útoku, nicméně viceadmirál Toddman nařídil evakuovat z DS9 všechny civilisty a k obraně Bajoského systému vyslal skupinu devíti lodí. Komandér Benjamin Sisko se však rozhodl rozkaz o nevměšování neuposlechnout a vydal se s Defiantem do Kvadrantu Gama v naději, že se mu podaří zachránit Oda i Garaka. Bitva thumb|Flotila zahajuje útok. Ve chvíli, kdy flotila vstoupila na orbitu planety Zakladatelů, nenarazila na žádný odpor. Měňavci byli zastiženi v tekutém stavu na povrchu planety a zdánlivě nepřipraveni. Tain nařídil lodím odmaskovat se a zahájit útok. Po první salvě bylo zničeno 30 procent povrchu, ale počet životních forem zůstával stále stejný. Teprve tehdy všichni na můstku vlajkové lodi poznali, že planeta je už dávno vyklizena a falešné údaje o její populaci získávají senzory z automatického transpondéru. [[Soubor:Mekong_escape.JPG|thumb|Odo a Garak prchají na palubě USS Mekong.]] thumb|''Defiant'' se zapojuje do boje. O moment později senzory zachytily velkou flotilu 150 jem'hadarských stihačů blížících se z mlhoviny. Štíty cardassijských i romulanských lodí se ukázaly proti jejich zbraním stejně neúčinné jako štíty Odyssey o rok dříve. V nastalém zmatku pomohl Lovok uprchnout Odovi a Garakovi s vysvětlením, že žádný Měňavec nikdy neublíží jinému Měňavci. Oběma se povedlo dostat na runabout [[USS Mekong|USS Mekong]] a opustit Tainovu loď těsně před výbuchem. Krátce poté je zachránil Defiant. Proti velké přesile Jem'Hadarů neměla cardassijsko-romulanská flotila žádnou šanci dokonce ani na ústup, i tak její zbytky bojovaly až do úplného zničení. Jelikož se jem'hadarské stihače ve svém útoku soustředily hlavně na flotilu, podařilo se Defiantu probít si cestu z bitevního pole a zamířil zpět na DS9. (DS9: "Improbable Cause", "The Die Is Cast") Úplně celá flotila však zničena nebyla, několik Romulanů a Cardassianů, včetně Taina, bitvu přežilo a Dominion je umístil do Internačního tábora 371, odkud se některé povedlo zachránit Garakovi a komandéru Worfovi až v roce 2373. (DS9: "In Purgatory's Shadow", "By Inferno's Light") Následky Následky bitvy v mlhovině Omarion byly pro Cardassiany i Romulany katastrofické. Pro Tal Shiar znamenala porážka nezdar, k jehož překlenutí bylo třeba hodně času, a Obsidiánský řád dokonce zcela zanikl. Navíc, vzhledem ke zdrcujícímu vítězství nad sílami obou mocností, se jak Romulané tak Cardassiané snažili dalším konfliktům s Dominionem vyhnout. Zničení Obsidiánského řádu však mělo ještě jeden následek, jenž se projevil v řetězci událostí zasahujících daleko do budoucnosti. Když Řád přestal existovat, zmizela s ním i záruka loajality občanů vůči Centrálnímu velení, které bylo svrženo a nahrazeno civilní vládou. Toto následně vedlo ke Klingonsko-cardassijské válce a druhé válce Federace s Klingony v letech 2372 a 2373, které oslabily Kvadranty Alfa a Beta a v troskách téměř skončilo i spojenectví mezi Federací a Klingonskou říší. Pokoření, kterého se dostalo Cardassianům ve válce s Klingony také způsobilo, že podepsali smlouvu s Dominionem. Tím došlo k prvním krokům k válce s Dominionem, nejničivějšímu konfliktu v dějinách celého Kvadrantu Alfa. Zmínky *DS9 ** "The Jem'Hadar" ** "The Search, 1. část" a "2. část" ** "Defiant" ** "Visionary" ** "Improbable Cause" ** "The Die is Cast" ** "Broken Link" ** "In Purgatory's Shadow" ** "By Inferno's Light" O de:Schlacht im Omarion-Nebel en:Battle of the Omarion Nebula fr:Bataille de la nébuleuse d'Omarion nl:Slag om de Omarionnevel